The present invention is directed to a process for lock seaming a cap to one end of a metal body to form a basically cylindrical container and also to an apparatus for use in such a process.
Brazilian Patent Application BR PI 8405613 of Nov. 1, 1986 shows a container, commonly referred to as a can, for packaging a solid or liquid products, in which an end cap is joined to a metal body, and longitudinally welded, by means of a lock seam having body and end hooks in a perpendicular plane to the axis of the body. The patent application also describes a process by which this container can be produced. The objective of the present invention is to show a more advantageous process, especially for lock seaming ends of cylindrical metal bodies, and devices pertaining to said process.